Agony
by SimonandJace
Summary: Alec isn't very good at waiting for people to show up after a battle. Especially when it's Magnus Bane. (Malec oneshot)


A/N – Sooo I thought I'd contribute to the amount of Malec in the world. Because it's summer vacation I've been extremely bored and looking for new prompts, so if anyone has one for me just PM me. Thanks for reading and reviewing J

* * *

"Relax Alexander, you need to be treated."

The number of times he'd heard that in the past hour had begun to grate on his already thin thread of nerves. It was worse when coming from his Mother, someone who couldn't possibly understand what he was worrying about.

To her, everything was fine.

The battle had been a violent one, hundreds of lives lost. But Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon were all mainly okay, being treated for cuts and wounds that weren't too major. The worst of them was Simon, who had a mild concussion, but even so he'd be waking up soon.

The only person missing was the one person that could be responsible for the nerve wracking breakdown Alec was going through.

He'd tried to go out and help with the body count, desperate to see something, anything of Magnus. Jace had made him stay though, saying he wasn't in the condition to go scouting through Alicante.

"You need to be healed." He'd told Alec firmly. "I know you're scared, Alec, but injuring yourself more won't help."

He'd been silent then, but now he told his mother the same thing as usual. "There are people far more injured than I am. They need healing first."

So she'd left him alone to crouch by the door in a constant state of fear, checking every body that was dragged in to see that familiar face. Each time it wasn't Magnus there was a five second relief zone, then more terror of not knowing where he was.

If Magnus was alive, or at least healthy, he'd be back by now. Even he didn't pull jokes this terrible. There was something wrong and Alec could feel it in his blood. Waiting there was agonizing, enough to make waves of tears come to his eyes but never quite spill down his cheeks. It was constant terror, constant fear. He needed Magnus, then he'd be okay. He'd be okay.

"Alec?"

He turned to see Isabelle, a bandage on her cheek where she'd been sliced by a knife. Other than that she looked okay, hair wet from the shower she'd taken. She looked worried. Worried and sad. Like maybe she realized what this meant about the warlock too.

"Hey."

"Alec you know hovering over here isn't going to help. Just let me heal you okay? It'll get worse."

He agreed only to get everyone to leave him alone to worry in peace. Worry in peace? A contradiction if there ever was one.

He let his sister carefully sketch an Iratze on his arm, then his collarbone, then his side, where he winced when the stele touched him.

"Raziel Alec, you have a broken rib."

"I don't care, just heal it."

"It's too late for that." She sighed mournfully. "I can't heal it now, you need a sling or something."

"A sling?"

"I don't KNOW Alec just-"

"Izzy," A voice behind them made the frustrated girl turn around. Her face lit up and all exasperation faded away at the sight of Simon leaning against the wall, grinning crookedly.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to him and full on attacking him with a hug that he melted into.

It made Alec's chest hurt, so he turned around and walked back over to his perch, waiting. With each passing hour worry grew into dread, which turned into terror. It was getting darker outside as less and less bodies were being carried in, less and less people waiting in the grand hall.

Eventually, when he looked up, he was the only person besides his siblings, Clary, and Simon, who were all asleep on the floor of the stage, curled up in a little pile of teenagers with their heads resting on each other's legs and shoulders like little puppies.

Then the lights went out.

Alec was glad it was pitch black so he didn't have to worry about the sight of him crying. He was glad no one else was there so he wouldn't have to worry about people hearing his strangled sobs.

Magnus was out there somewhere, lying limply on the battlefield. Gone. And Alec hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

With that thought in his mind he swiftly stood up, pacing back and forth a few times, sick with misery and grief before he seized one of the crystal rune sculptures that stood on pedestals all around the room and smashed it to the floor in a hurricane of glass and his own blood.

He moved to the next one. _Fortune._

Smashed on the tile.

_Promise. _

_Trust. _

_Protected. _

Lines connected at a point that promised things like this, meaningless as he smashed them to the ground and stomped on the glass.

When he got to the wedded union rune, he stopped. It gleamed in between his hands like the engagement ring it identified with. He couldn't help it anymore and bent over, gripping the edge of the pedestals and sobbed, watching his tears hit the floor. It was over, it was all over and he couldn't ever get it back-

"I hope I'm not too late?"

Alec gasped before he could stop himself and spun around finding his warlock standing with a smirk on his face and one arm out.

Alec stood there for a moment, his brain trying hard to recognize what this meant. Before he could think, he was sprinting over to Magnus and hugging him around the waist, burying his face in the warlock's chest. "You're...s-such an ass!"

Magnus laughed and Alec could feel it near his collarbone. "I'm sorry, Alec." He glanced around the hall, at all the shimmering pieces of glass.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I thought you were _dead_!"

"To be honest I almost was," Magnus admitted. "But I healed myself. I was sort of...lost? For a while. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Magnus fully held him now, only to hear his boyfriend slightly whimper.

He drew back, inspecting Alec closely. "Did you hurt your ribs?"

"Maybe?"

"By the angel, Alec." Magnus took him by the hand and led him to the stage, where the rest of their friends were still asleep in their little formation of worn out fighters. Clary's head rested on Jace's chest, whose legs were tangled with Isabelle and was resting his head on Simon's legs. "That's adorable." Magnus said bluntly, smiling at the teenagers. "Are they all okay?"

"They're fine." Alec said. "Everyone's fine." Only this time, he knew that for a fact.


End file.
